


A Little Pain for Your Pleasure

by habitat



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oppa Kink, Painplay, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub Choi San, Verbal Humiliation, is writing smut for the internet considered essential work? asking for a friend, listen so much saliva happens it's ridiculous, no beta we die like quarantined losers, the practice room is tainted, this got way out of hand and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitat/pseuds/habitat
Summary: “Just look at you,” Seonghwa sneered, roughly shoving San’s head to the side and pressing his face into the mirror.“Look how pathetic you act when I get in your space like this — it’s like you’re practically begging me to fuck you.”
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	A Little Pain for Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what a writing style is or how you acquire one, but I'd sure like to know.

San wasn’t small by any means, but when stood next to Seonghwa he sure felt like he was — and he liked it.

When dancing, San enjoyed the control he felt over his body and expressions, mastering his face and movements to appear like he’d been possessed by some sort of sex demon.

But when he was alone with Seonghwa, he preferred the feeling of helplessness the other made him feel, causing him to shrink down and anticipate whatever venom the taller man was to spit at him, sometimes spitting on him _literally,_ causing a low moan to escape San’s lips every time.

Currently, Seonghwa had him cornered in the practice room, crowding him into a corner shared with the mirror.

“Just look at you,” Seonghwa sneered, roughly shoving San’s head to the side and pressing his face into the mirror. “Look how pathetic you act when I get in your space like this — it’s like you’re practically begging me to fuck you.” San let out a whine, fogging the mirror slightly with his hot breath. He’s already hard.

With his other hand, Seonghwa reaches forward and roughly grabs San’s dick through his joggers, causing a squeak to escape the cowering man. Seonghwa huffs a laugh, giving a quick but firm — almost painful — squeeze to San’s hard member, eliciting another moan from him. “You’re already so hard, but I haven’t even done anything. Do you know how desperate you look? Whore.” And if San said those biting words didn’t go straight to his dick and cause it to jump in the other mans grip, he’d be lying. He can feel saliva start to accumulate in the corner of his mouth and start leaking where it’s pressed against the mirror.

“P-please, hyung, I—“

His plea is cut short by the hand on his face changing to a harsh grip on his jaw and a deathly grip on his testicles, a mixture of pain and pleasure shooting through his already trembling body.

“ _No_. You know better than that, little slut.” A sharp tug from the hand holding his balls in a vice. “Now address me _properly_.”

“…O-oppa.”

The violent grip on San’s face and testes is released then, receiving a couple condescending pats on the cheek instead, the imitation of a smile on his _oppa’s_ face.

“Now, was that so hard?”

Before San can respond, Seonghwa takes a step back.

“Kneel."

And like a good boy, San does.

“Take your dick out; I wanna see how wet you get just from being slapped by my cock, you slut.”

Quickly pulling himself free, San hisses at the cool air of the practice room nipping at the leaking unzips his pants and removes his own erection from its’ confines, moving forward enough to close the remaining space between his crotch and San’s waiting face.

“You have five seconds to make my dick as wet as you can with only your slutty little mouth,” He suddenly grabs San by the hair and jerks him toward his cock, San’s plush lips smearing with a bead of precum as he’s held in firmly in front of his oppa’s cock. “Get to it, _whore_.”

Seonghwa releases San’s hair, and San’s mouth is engulfing the member in front of him like it’s his last meal, using every ounce of saliva he can, making obscene slurping sounds as he makes quick work of slicking up the taller mans’ erection.

All too quickly, San is forcefully yanked by this hair off of the other mans’ cock, strings of saliva still bridging the gap from it to San’s still-open mouth, even more saliva trailing down his chin and smeared around his lips from where it overflowed during his desperate ministrations.

Before he can whine from the loss of his oppa’s beautiful cock inside his filthy mouth, a wet slap struck one of his flushed cheeks, a groan coming from the Seonghwa above him as his erection throbs from the impact of San’s messy face.

Seonghwa spits down onto San’s face, sneering, “What a _disgusting_ little thing you are, slobbering all over my cock like a desperate dog.” He emphasizes the words with other slap to San’s opposite cheek, the smaller man whining at each hit. “Look at your pathetic little dick leaking all over you, just from being used like a _whore_.” San’s eyes are watering as Seonghwa deliver’s a few more consecutive strikes of his hard cock to San’s sloppy cheeks, precum leaking profusely out of his neglected member, almost an angry red from how aroused he is just from being humiliated like this.

San is ordered to stand up, but when he does he’s suddenly spun around, his face being pinned to the mirror again by a firm grip on the back of his neck, smudging the glass with saliva, his ass jutting out awkwardly, while Seonghwa takes position next to him.

Looking San directly in the eye, Seonghwa delivers a sharp slap to San’s dick, causing a loud yelp to escape from his drooling mouth.

“Do you like that, whore?”

San manages a nod against the glass, aided by the wet mess he’s created on the mirror.

Another slap, harder this time, causes the younger man to jolt. The grip on his neck tightens and pushes his face into the mirror more harshly.

“Are you really so _useless_ you can’t answer a question properly?” A third slap; San’s cock is throbbing from pain and pleasure, spurting more with each hit and biting remark. “ _Answer me_ , you stupid little slut.”

The fourth slap has San sobbing, tears mixing with the drool that’s slowly drying on his red face.

“Yes, o—oppa! Ple—ease!”

“'Yes' what? Why can’t you answer me? _Say it_!”

“I l—love being used b—by you, oppa!” He can barely get the words out between sobs, his body convulsing harshly as Seonghwa hits his dick a fifth time, a loud cry leaving filling the room. “I—I love being y—your painslut, oppa!”

Seonghwa can see the struggle San has of holding himself up at this point, sobbing aggressively against the mirror, glassy from pleasure and red from crying. He glances down at San’s abused erection, leaking so much it’s started to create a small puddle on the floor.

He squeezes the back of San’s neck, commanding his attention.

“Look me in the eye.”

It’s a struggle with the tears blurring his vision, but San does.

“I’m going to hit your pathetic little dick one more time, and you’re gonna cum, do you understand me? Use your words, little slut.”

San’s throat feels dry from crying, and he has to force a swallow before he can answer, “Y—yes, oppa…” He sniffles, bracing himself.

When the hit happens, he chokes out a scream; it’s the most intense pain so far, and by god, the hardest he’s ever cum, painting the mirror and floor white with his release, sobbing through the last of it.

He’s pretty sure he blacked out, because when he comes to, his head is being cradled in Seonghwa’s lap, who is stroking his cheek so gently he almost starts crying again.

Seonghwa smiles down at him, and this time it reaches his eyes.

“Hi. Are you okay?”

“I—“

He coughs; his voice is rough, and his throat is drier than his face is, for sure. Seonghwa helps him to sit up and hands him a bottle of water from God-knows-where. He chugs half of it in a few gulps, sighing in relief, before glancing back at Seonghwa, and the down to his…

“Wait, did you get off? I don’t remember—“

“Oh _yeah_ ,” he chuckles, “Just seeing how affected you were from, like—“ he gestures vaguely toward San’s crotch, “all of that, I got really worked up too, so I just jerked myself off while you came, and _God_ — it was one of the hottest things I’ve _ever_ seen.”

San blushes, giggling in both embarrassment and happiness. He feels warm, and tired, and very ready for a nap after a thorough face-cleansing session. He leans in for a kiss, but Seonghwa stops him with a firm hand to his chest.

“No, no, absolutely _not_.”

San pouts a little, then puckers his lips even more — almost comedically — and pushes harder against the offending hand, Seonghwa giggling in return.

“You’re very cute, but _oh my God,_ your face is _so gross_ right now.”

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey this is the longest thing I've written. Am I proud of myself? A little.
> 
> Do I like how it turned out? Questionable.
> 
> Still not sure how to write endings tbh.


End file.
